


Ownership

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-26 18:43:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14408205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Into the Bunker AU: Wendy's life was different since Dipper made his deal.





	1. Dipper's Deal

It wasn't an easy decision for Dipper to make.

As angry as his Great Uncle Ford had been when he found out he made a deal with Bill Cipher to spare Wendy's life after he murdered her. He felt a great deal or remorse for trying to cleanse the blood from his hands.

"I only wanted to help her," Dipper told him, his voice on the edge of anger. "I never wanted this to happen but that shapeshifting monster confused me." he was blinking tears from his eyes.

"The dead were meant to rest," Ford said, quietly. "whether we can't imagine living without them we must move on."

Wendy belonged to Bill.

She was nearly the same Wendy that Dipper used to know. She was still a fifteen year old who was a part time employee working a summer job for his Great Uncle's Mystery Shack.

She was Wendy except she couldn't remember a lot of things.

Bill wiped her memory of her former life and the memory of her family. He gave the town collective amnesia that prevented them from recognizing Wendy except for the people who worked for the Mystery Shack.

The funeral never happened absolving Dipper of the murder he committed.

But since Wendy wasn't a Corduroy anymore she lived outside of time and space with Bill Cipher. If it weren't for Grunkle Stan and Mable they probably wouldn't have been able to share the Mystery Shack with them if they didn't decide to set down some ground rules with Bill.

Bill and Wendy shared a home with Grunkle Stan because he couldn't stand the idea of Wendy being swept away from her hometown. Everyone agreed whenever anyone asked about Wendy she was another Pine relative who needed a place to stay.

It was a fun idea to pretend the Pines had a tougher older cousin.

It gave Mabel the excuse to form a deeper bond with Wendy since she had such a hard time fitting in with other teenagers her age. Always hanging out with Grenda and Candy, she really didn't mind their company.

Wendy's life was nearly complete.


	2. See you again

Bill was surprisingly loose with his rules since he grown accustomed to living a relatively normal lifestyle outside of the unstable chaotic dimension he called the nightmare realm.

Wendy's life had became a boundless entity, her existence was only meant only to serve her master. She lived in darkness Bill Cipher shrouded her inside, she kept her from questioning him, and from the people who somehow had shown a slight semblance of recognition wash over them whenever they interacted with Wendy.

They might have known this young woman and this was a small detail Grunkle Ford kept in mind. He paid very close attention whenever he observed the citizens of Gravity Fall's collective conscious wonder if they were missing someone.

Someone they used to know.

Someone they used to be very close with.

A knowledge even Bill Cipher's powers could not circumvent their vague feelings of a profound loss and an inexplicable grief they could never hope to place.

Wendy never understood why Robbie would become a little sullen whenever he rushed to greet Dipper and Mabel's hotter older cousin. He just felt like something wasn't right, whenever he stood beside her, everything felt...wrong.

It always gave him the creeps.

Something about Wendy's presence just felt off.

Which left Robbie and Wendy very confused when he tried to explain why he was upset for some absurd reason. He couldn't give her a good reason why he wanted to avoid her, but he did know she reminded him of someone he used to know.

That's all she knew.

Manly Dan could only describe Wendy which he only met once, as someone with an unrealized potential, and that was it. He was too busy raising his sons to worry about his former teenaged daughter.

He had better things to be doing.

And Wendy didn't know she was responsible his feelings of hostility and nobody would say it.

They couldn't.

Dipper would mull over previous conversations he overheard and he would remind himself he couldn't reveal or allude to the truth.

Wendy must never know.


	3. His end of the bargain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Yay! It's set after Weirdmageddon since I should have a solid set up to begin with.

Mystery Shack

"You should have left her alone," Ford said, staring coldly at his great nephew. "you should have thought of the consequences," he slammed a fist on the table shaking it. "this should have never have happened!" he yelled using a tone deafening voice. "it was over, I thought all of this was supposed to be over!" he left everyone who had gathered in the kitchen with ringing in their ears.

He was left breathless as if someone sucker punched him in the stomach leaving all the air escape from his lungs. He stood on shaky legs as he tried to steady himself before he collapsed into a nearby chair his brother Stan pulled out for him. No longer could he contain all the things he wanted answered and now was at a point where he was not asking, he was demanding.

Bill's mood brightened. "If Sixer dies I guess I could work into you into Dipper's bargain somehow," he said, he could hear a hint of cheerfulness in his voice. "wouldn't that be neat?" he asked, clapping his hands together. "the entire Pine family working for me after each of you drop dead."

Mabel was standing near Grunkle Stan listening with rapt attention. "Grunkle Ford is too stubborn to just die," she said, folding her arms across her chest. "he's just a little..."she paused a moment then said thoughtfully."shocked."

"Ain't gonna happen anytime soon with me either," Stan added.

A soft chuckle rolled off Bill's tongue. "shocked, fire up the defibrillator," he said, watching Ford grip his sagging left arm. "just look at him, he's probably on his way out as we speak."

Ford knew it was a lie, but he could sense Mabel was clearly becoming upset.

"And after all we been through," Ford said, dragging in a ragged breath. "you actually think I would keel over just when your about to harm my great nephew after learning he became indebted to you," he growled irritably. "seems rather unlikely." his lips curled into a smug, arrogant smile.

Now that he learned Dipper would be somewhere alone with their enemy, defenseless and completely vulnerable. The price he paid to protect Wendy and Gravity Falls from Bill's murderous anger had culminated into his brief panic attack.

"So Pinetree's romanticism of spending the rest of his natural life with Wendy wasn't one of his better ideas," Bill said, with a roll of his shoulders. "I mean she wasn't getting any deader, am I right?" he asked, each of Grunkle Stan's friends said nothing, he was serious about their answer.

Soos had grabbed his girlfriend's Melody hand tightly and Melody gave him a friendly squeeze back. He was afraid for the little guy and he knew if there was anything he could do protect Dipper he wouldn't hesitate to help him out.

"I gotta say something," Soos said, in a harsh whisper.

"He'll hear you," Melody whispered back.

"I'll hear what," Bill asked, his singular eye settled on the fidgeting couple seated next to one another at the dinner table.

"I been thinking," Soos said, standing up. "Dipper needs all the help he can get!"

"Wait, Soos, no," Stan screamed. "don't go making deals with that monster!"

"I know what I'm doing," Soos said, grinning. "we all gotta look out for each other." he reminded him.

"This just keeps getting better and better," Bill said, beneath his breath.

"What are you suggesting you do to help him?" Melody demanded in a soft, but very stern tone.

"You don't have to help me," Dipper shouted at him. "since when did you think you should!"

Stan's jaw clenched.

"Misery loves company, dude," came Soos's kind, soft answer "we're all gonna ride this out together, you know?" Dipper's eyes were wide, stared at him, feeling a mixture of fear and worry.

"Soos you are an idiot," Stan grounded out through his bare teeth. "he stole my great nephew and now you."

Confident in her assumptions Mabel refrained from speaking up knowing Grunkle Stan would most likely shut down any protest related to making another deal with Bill.

She would just have to help them another way.


End file.
